s1914fandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Play 101
Intro So you read Alliance Play 095 and you want to learn more. Here is the next step. So you understand how to coordinate in alliance play and have a few guys that mite be good enough for the main team. The ideal player This guy logs into his games three times a day. He is somewhat subservient to the team leader. If he is the team leader he thinks outside the box and can quickly decide a plan for the team once the map is full. The team leader should avoid making plans that entail embarking into active human controlled countries, if possible. Drawing out the plan Ether use a teamplate of the map, or do a print screen and edit the image. Gyazo is ideal, but using an photo editing software such as GIMP, Paint.Net and uploading it to a image hosting site such as imageshack, servimg and so forth will do fine too. Map drawn out for the FiDe Team Black vs SNA Gold Team match: Spreadsheets Some alliances allow there teammates to edit an online spreasheet to state there resources and request things to be built. Some team leaders will decide were everything should be built. Google Drive, which is bascially like a online version of an office suite should be fine for doing this. Communication is a must You want guys that will take orders from the team leader, but they need to add input too. If they are low on iron and need more fortresses they should seek out help. Guessing what the foes will do Try to come up with a few possible plans to counter your foes plans. If you can make a plan-B do it. Get your team in the right mindset If Morocco has two nearby foes (Spain and Italy) he must have a defensive mindset until he finds an opening. Sometimes it's easier to contain a country like Morocco and Britain rather then embark into it. Spy on the enemy! Use intellience and military sabotage spies on your foes. If you get reveal all armies on them it could give you a better idea of what the plan should be. Pass off any good reports to the team leader. Adapt to the situation Lets say three enemy countries move in and steamroll one of your guys, it's pretty much game over when that happens. If you are able to change your plans around do so. Once it becomes 4v5 it's downhill from there. Enlist a friend to help If you alliance is struggling with a massive negative win-loss record, it may be time for you to seek an expert to help you and your team. Perhaps a friend can lead a team in a team practice match. You can make the match a public game with a password so your friend can keep his membership if in another alliance. Rethink your membership if not getting anywhere If you and two other members are the only strong members of your alliance. It may be time to find new recruits or defect to a better allliance. Of course if you switch allances you'll most likely start a the bottom as a regular member at first. But if your alliance is "holding you back" or "moving in the wrong direction" it may be time to leave. Category:Alliance Related